


Insecurities

by m00nlight_shad0w12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hope you like this my sweet Kuschel :3, Mostly Fluff, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Shadis is a dork in love, This was fun writing, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/pseuds/m00nlight_shad0w12
Summary: Shadis visits his favorite whore in the underground.This could have happend in our canonverse, we will never know. That's what fanfics are for right?For my beloved and sweet Kuschel, because there's definitely not enough #Shadislove in this world!
Relationships: Kuchel Ackerman/Keith Shadis
Kudos: 3





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> First time for me writing about these characters, so please be kind with me.

Slightly excited and inpatient the tall grown man moves around on the cushions of the red couch he’s sitting on. His gaze moves waiting in anticipation between his hands in his lap and the red velvety curtain covering the door frame.  
The room is a bit dusty, not dirty, more diffuse because of the little light entering through small windows to his right.

Nervousness spreads in his chest the moment he hears light steps behind the red curtain coming closer. He shouldn't be here. He knows it's wrong and yet his legs have dragged him here - once again.

He doesn't have much time to rethink his decision as in this exact moment the curtain gets parted and a woman enters the room. The mans eyes are glued to her appearance the moment they capture her small frame.  
She is dressed in a red dress that clings to her body perfectly and doesn’t leave much to Keiths imagination considering the fact that this woman can only be described as beautiful. Her long black hair flows like silk over her shoulders and her back, framing the curves of her sweeping bust size, over the graceful waist and her perfectly round hips.

A warm smile let's her part the full red lips slightly while she steps closer, letting the cloth of the curtain fall back in place behind her.  
"Keith", she sings in a light and warm voice. "What a pleasant surprise to see you again." She steps towards the couch Keith is sitting on and lowers herself next to him on the soft cushions. Her left hand wonders smoothly brushing over his shoulder and down the length of his arm, stroking with her thumb in circle motion over his hand.

"How have you been, commander? I imagine how exhausting your job must be sometimes." She whispers softly and Keith feels a wave of warmth brushing over the small hairs in his neck. His eyes are still captured by her beautiful features, her grey shining eyes highlighted by subtle makeup. Her red shimmering lips make his mouth go dry and his eyes wander for a moment over the light dress, matching the red of her lips perfectly. It flatters her feminine curves, slim over her breast and the hips, falling loser over her legs.  
"I-" he mumbles, clearing his throat because his voice sounds strangely weak. "Yes, it really can be very frustrating sometimes, my dear. Thank you for-", he has to clear his throat once more, “for having me here.” His voice goes quiet with his last words and he feels his cheeks burning, making his discomfort even more visible to the other and his shame even bigger.

She gifts him the loveliest smile and bends a bit closer. "I’m always glad to see you, Keith. It’s always my highlight to have you here.” Her voice sounds so honest, he can’t help himself but feel the warmth spreading in his breast.  
She winks at him and a small knowing smirk spreads over her lips while she bends her body a bit further.  
“Just try to relax.”, she’s whispering now and her hand looks so small when she wraps them lightly around Keiths neck, her lips almost brushing his earlobes. “What can I do to make you feel relaxed, Keith?”  
The one addressed feels his throat getting dry and small goosebumps running over his neck where the slender fingers touch his far too hot skin. He can literally hear the movement of her red lips at his ear and his gut is burning already when Kuchel moves one hand down towards his chest. The playful fingers wonder further down, brushing over his in excitement moving belly towards his thighs. Keith only feels her fingertips brushing over the inner muscle of his thigh as if she would test the material of his uniform.  
How did they get from small talk to dirty talk within seconds? He tries to push his insecurities aside, focusing on the warm touch of Kuchels small hands. He doesn’t know how she always makes him forget his worries within only a few words and movements. She is close, so close right now and Keith has a hard time remembering what he was asked. 

"I want- Please, dance for me." His voice sounds sore and he isn't sure if Kuchel could even understand him. Her body stops and he hears a beautiful sound, he can only place a second later. She's laughing quietly and the small hairs in his neck are standing up, he never heard anything sweeter. And still he feels insecure once again. Did he say something wrong?  
“I'm sorry Kuchel-", his voice feels so hoarse, "is that inappropriate?" She stops immediately and straightens her body a bit, moving her fingers now through his short hair in the neck. She's almost sitting in his lap Keith thinks, when he takes in her sweet smell.  
"It is in fact extraordinaryly sweet, commander Shadis." Her lips now really ARE brushing his earlobe, wandering down his neck and Keith forgets how to breathe. She stops at the collar of his uniform and looks up right into his eyes and he finally breathes out the air, he was holding back in all the time.

She smiles and it makes Keith's heart feel so warm. "Your wish is my command" she winks and starts moving very slow and sensual only centimeters over his lap. She has a rhythm to a melody only she can hear and Keith watches deeply intrigued how her hips move over his own. Her lips are partly opens and the commander feels his groin twitch demandingly within his far too tight trousers.

Of course the dancing woman notices and a lewd smile makes her lips curl.  
Slowly she moves further down, now almost kneeling down between his open legs and Keith gulps at the sight, his mouth all dry.  
"You are so beautiful, Kuchel." he whispers without thinking and blushes only a second later when he realized that he said it out loud.  
Kuchel only chuckles and finally touches him again. Her fingers wonder over the tight uniform, tracing the outlines of the hard erection under the cloth.

"I can't wait to taste what you hide here, commander". Her gaze rises underneath her long eyelashes up to the tall man's face and a small gasp escapes his lips.  
"Yes", he breathes hot and leans back against the soft coushins to have a better view of what's going to happen between his legs.  
Skilled fingers free his dick out of its cage and he moans low when Kuchel finally touches the bare skin. His groin stirrs hot at the sight of the woman's small hands wrapped around his mentionable size.

She breathes hot against the meat and Keith has to close his eyes for a second to keep a moaning back. He succeeds only for a second before a loud gaps escapes his throat at the sensation of a moist tongue against the slit of his cock.  
"I'm still not used to your big size, commander", she whispers hot before she licks once along the whole shaft. "But I'm very eager to learn for you."  
With these final words she takes him deep into her mouth and starts to lick and suck, filling the room with lewd sounds.

Keith is breathless, one hand clawing into the couch and the other one grabbing his own thigh. He wants to touch the woman making him feel like heaven but he feels insecure if he is supposed or allowed to do that.  
In fact he wishes for nothing more than to touch her body, to stroke her hair, looking like silk, taking in her smell, holding her, praising her. But it feels wrong because this is not what he wants to pay a woman for. He wants to praise her, tell her that she is his sun, shining brighter than every candle down here in the underground because that's what he FEELS and not what he pays for.

Imagining an arrangement where all this would be possible makes him moan even louder and his head rolls back when Kuchel takes him all in and he feels his dick touching the tight back of her throat.  
It's too much and he feels he's close, far too close. His mouth opens and his breathing gets heavy, shameful moans and gasps leaving his lips. "I'm ahh, I'm about to- You should-" 

His hand grabbing his thigh before now strokes over Kuchels soft black hair without him noticing it. All he can think about is that he can't just come down her throat. But she only chuckles and moans like an angel around his dick, making clear that that's exactly what she wants him to do.

And even if he feels the heat rising in his head, because that's just TOO MUCH to ask of her it's already too late.  
Kuchels hot mouth gets even tighter around his throbbing dick and he has to close his eyes to bare the wave of pure pleasure and lust rolling over him and taking him over the cliff.

He feels the hot semen running down Kuchels throat and moans loud, both his hands now brushing softly over the womans bright cheeks.

When he starts to cool down and realizes what his hands are doing, he pulls them back, feeling ashamed of losing control over them.  
He opens his eyes and sees Kuchel licking her lips clean, her eyes all wet and some drool still shimmering over her chin.

"I'm sorry", he hums uncomfortable, pulling a clean tissue out of his jacket to offer her. She smiles and takes the tissue to clean her face and fingers.  
Keith moves around on the cushions, not sure what's expected of him or how he should behave. "Sorry", he repeats, "I didn't mean to mess you up like this." He can't keep looking at her and his gaze drops to the floor.  
"Shhhh commander", she whispers, brushing over his hand laying on the couch.

"See, that's what I'm here for, so you can let go of all the pain for once."  
He still keeps looking to his shoes, feeling a sting in his chest. "The burden on my shoulders is hard to put into words", he whispers, voice hoarse and empty.  
It's silent for a moment and Keith is afraid that he said something totally wrong. 

"You mean the burden to be responsible for another human being? You just want to do things right in life, but whatever you do, it feels wrong? To see that you really WANT to protect the people under your care but you can't do nothing but WATCH how it slips out of your hands, commander? Believe me, I'm very familiar with that feeling."  
Keith eyes finally snap back towards Kuschels face and he sees her eyes shimmering moist once again.  
The pain is drawn all over her face, he sees the desperation within her words reflected in her eyes, the powerlessness of being here, down in the underground, stigmatized with the role of a whore, all shining through the strong aura surrounding her usually.

His fingers tramble slightly and he feels the sudden overwhelming urge to let his fingers slide over her face. And yet he isn't sure if he's capable of giving her the comfort he wants to.  
Her features soften again when she notices her opposite struggling and she puts on a sad smile.  
"Now, I'm sorry, commander. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position."

Seeing how she revealed such vulnerability in front of him makes his heart feel warm and he finally brushes over her cheeks with trambling fingers.  
"That's okay", he hums, "I'm grateful you opened up to me. I wish for nothing more than being able to give you something back." He makes a pause, breathing in before he adds. "Something more than just money."

Their eyes meet and suddenly the silence in the room feels much heavier than before.  
Different emotions run over Kuchels face and Keith sees how her lips part, ready to say something.  
But she keeps silent, slowly rising from the floor. Her face is now close to his and he can feel her breath against his bare neck.  
A warm smile lays on her lips when she whispers "I'm glad, Keith.", before she closes the last distance between them and seals their lips in a kiss.


End file.
